


A jealous move

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: Regina interrupts Emma with another woman, feelings are discussed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OperationOut inspired fic.  
> Check it out, it's the best : http://operation-out.tumblr.com/

“Yes! Perfect! Just like that!” Regina stepped into the room just as those words were uttered by a redhead all pressed up against Emma. Sweating, panting and legs shaking, Emma was trying to walk on her own, holding onto the rail of her hospital bed. The redhead looked up at Regina and smiled warmly.

“Hello, I’m Emma’s physiotherapist! And you are….?” She asked as she didn’t know who she was for Emma.

“Just a friend.” Regina said with a smile. Emma raised an eyebrow as she recognized her political smile. Well… recognized… it’s the way she’s been seeing Regina for the past few years. And nowadays her biggest enemy was her own body she was trying so hard to gain control over.

“I think we’re done for today.” Emma said flatly to her PT who frowned, confused.

“But you were doing so great.”

“I said, we’re done for today.” Emma practically growled at the woman. Regina frowned. Emma sighed, rubbing her face with a shaky hand. “I’m sorry… I just… I’m tired.” The PT nodded with a smile. And, as the fiery hair disappeared out the door, both women were silently contemplating the fact that they simply weren’t sure they knew each other.

As Emma was lying back down on her bed, Regina walked up to her.

“Hey… How are you feeling?” Regina asked tentatively, a hand on Emma’s forearm.

“I’m fine.” She replied flatly again, lying still, looking at the wall to her left. Truth be told, she had been practicing like a mad woman, trying so hard to walk normally, to eat normally, to discern the reality from what she had experienced. Yes, she had done so for Henry, but secretly, she had done this for Regina too. God, what she’d give not to see the look of pity in her eyes. She wanted to impress her. Hell, she wanted to woo her. At least, the woman she thought she knew.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Cut the crap, I can see through your lies.” The familiar bite in her tone tugged at Emma’s heart and forced her eyes to look back at Regina. “So, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t like that you see me that way.”

“I’ve seen you in a much worse state, dear.”

“Well that simply hasn’t been the case for me for 3 years.”

“I know… what were we like for you?” She asked with a curiosity she just couldn’t contain.

“I don’t know.”

“Just as incompetent awake, I see.” She teased with a shit-eating smirk.

“We were like that.” Emma said with a smile that seemed to grow more and more as they fell in the strange familiarity that was just there.

“So, who’s this physiotherapist, rubbing herself all over you?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Jealous?” Emma smirked.

“You wish.” She mumbled, the truth written plainly on her face.

“I do.” They shared a gentle smile.


End file.
